


in translation

by cosetties



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, literally some of the most pointless fluff i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction is a dangerous thing, especially when you're as awkward as Adam Parrish. </p><p>(Ronan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’ve been sucking me off for the past month because you think I’m gross. Makes total sense. You’d rather fuck Donald Trump.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in translation

**Author's Note:**

> my ronan/adam feelings are getting less coherent by the day.

Adam was in the middle of kissing his way down Ronan’s bare chest when it hit him suddenly, like the answer to that double integration after he’d already turned in Friday’s test, or that one time Noah decided that Gansey’s old issues of Time magazine deserved to be liberated from their shelves in the most dramatic way possible:

“You’re really attractive,” Adam said into Ronan’s stomach, resigned and a little disgusted. The sound was muffled, but the rumble of Ronan’s answering chuckle probably meant he’d heard.

Adam tended to spew the most incriminating bullshit when he had Ronan in his bed, pants pulled down low enough for Adam to trace the shape of Ronan’s hipbones with his fingertips. It didn’t mean he actually wanted Ronan to _hear_ it. He especially didn’t need Ronan laughing at how much effort it took for Adam to tear his eyes away from Ronan even during the most mundane of tasks – feeding Chainsaw, aggressively not doing his homework, instilling terror in his classmates.

Adam abruptly stopped pressing his mouth into Ronan’s skin long enough to glare at him. “I’m serious,” he said, indignant. “It’s really annoying. I think you’re trying to kill me.”

Earlier that day, Adam had forgotten all about the Law of Diminishing Marginal Product and the rest of his Econ reading when Ronan showed up at his apartment with a cold pepperoni pizza and two cans of Crush soda. Ronan had taken to forgoing a coat on the days when winter didn’t hit Henrietta as badly as it meant to, and at his most frustrated, Adam liked to think Ronan wore the muscle shirts for his benefit. The weights Adam had found in Ronan’s room were definitely working out in his favor.

Before Ronan, he’d never known how much of a relationship consisted of wanting to lick the smirk off someone’s face in the most terribly sinful way. Jesus Christ, he had to get a grip. 

Ronan barely kicked off his combat boots before jumping into Adam’s unmade bed. He looked far too at home engulfed in Adam’s ratty blanket. It made something twinge in Adam’s chest.

“Gansey had extra food from his date with Blue. You know what he said when he gave her the soda? ‘I have a crush on you’. Those words literally came out of his mouth, on purpose. Thank fuck we’re not that sappy. I’d have to smash a car or something. At least there are leftovers.”

Unless Gansey had ordered a pizza just to to leave it uneaten, there was a good chance Ronan had ordered it himself. Adam was almost charmed.

“Don’t you have homework?” Adam pulled his textbook into his lap. Ten more pages and he’d be done for the night. Adam was a _good fucking student._ He just always seemed to forget that useful fact whenever Ronan came into the picture. It should probably worry him more than it did.

“Yeah,” Ronan said, considering. “We should make out instead.”

Adam’s reading had already begun to take its toll on his tired eyes. Allowing Ronan to draw him into his lap would probably reinforce his own understanding of diminishing marginal product. Adam had figured this practical application of economics would only help him on his quiz tomorrow. Probably.

Now, Adam gestured wildly at Ronan, trying to encompass all of him. “Sometimes, you’re just – “

What was it? The stupid shaved head meant as a sign of rebellion but only became more adorable with every time Adam got away with patting Ronan’s hair? The easy smile Ronan reserved just for him? His shitty attempts at flirting?

As often as Adam reminded himself it was pointless, he’d imagined himself with a crush before, when his only models of loving relationships were his mother and father and the bruises they left him. He’d made himself a promise. When he cared about someone – when he gave them permission to hurt him and trusted them not to – he would only give them the softest touches, the gentlest caresses. Fuck his upbringing. Adam would not become a product of his environment.  

Adam had never imagined how many of his days would end with scabs, or how many of his nights would end with splinters from his floor when they inevitably rolled off his tiny mattress. He’d never imagined someone who could say _hurt me_ and _love me_ in the same breath. He’d never imagined he would crave it.  

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’ve been sucking me off for the past month because you think I’m gross. Makes total sense. You’d rather fuck Donald Trump.”

Adam made a face. “Don’t be weird. The only Republican I’d even consider fucking is Gansey. And that’s only if he stops wearing that salmon polo.”

“What’s the problem? As far as I can tell, I’m pretty great.” Ronan licked Adam’s ear playfully, only it had the unfortunate side effect of turning Adam into putty. That had happened an embarrassing number of times. Adam braced his hands against Ronan’s chest just to stay solid.

“I’m so _obvious_ about it – “

“About what? About how you always want to press me against the nearest hard surface and have your wicked way with me? Your dirty fantasies about my dick? Join the club, we have free condoms.”

Adam pressed a hand against Ronan’s heartbeat, just to feel it speed up. His thumb ran circles around Ronan’s nipple, and Adam could feel Ronan’s breath going shallow, his hips stuttering of their own accord. Ronan’s breath hitched when Adam leaned down to draw the nub into his mouth. The ensuing suck drew a desperate keening sound from Ronan’s lips.

Adam liked it. He hated that he liked it. He hated how that was a lie.

“Sometimes I think that I’ve given you all of my control, and I get so fucking scared,” Adam whispered. He groaned. “See? I don’t say shit like that to Gansey, or Blue, or Noah, or anyone else.”

Ronan gripped his wrists tight. “You better not. I don’t know what you’re into, but I’m sure as hell not sharing you.”

“Is it bad that I like you the most when I can make you as crazy as you make me?” Adam asked. He ducked his head. Ronan had this way of looking at him, like he expected Adam to give more than he ever thought he could. Adam doubted it even mattered. He would already be willing to give Ronan anything. 

Ronan only snorted. “Jesus, Parrish, you think you’re the only one? Have you _seen_ yourself when I’m sucking your dick? You’re as shameless as Steve Rogers on the Fourth of July.”

Carefully, Adam trailed his hands across Ronan’s shoulders, fingertips tracing the edges of his tattoo. Ronan had a _thing_ about Adam touching its cruel design, and Adam was happy to comply. “I don’t know how any of this works,” he said, still avoiding Ronan’s eyes.

“And you think I do?”

Ronan kissed him like he expected Adam would soon take away the privilege. He kissed with all the roughness of a swear, and Adam would never understand how lips so soft could convey all of Ronan’s ferocity. Adam’s attempts to translate the vastness inside of him into action would always fall short. He was just learning the steps. They were both just learning each other’s steps.

When Ronan finally drew back, his eyes were bright. “By the way, if this is awkward confession time, your breath fucking stinks in the morning. You’re lucky I’m a little bit obsessed with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ [adamparishe](http://www.adamparishe.tumblr.com) on tumblr thanks


End file.
